Ever After High: Flower problem
by storyteller316
Summary: Love Fever spread through the halls at Ever After High after Hunter fires Cupid's arrows. When one of the infected falls for Raven, how will everyone take it when the Mood Rose used to bring them back turns pink?
1. Chapter 1: Mistake

It was the first day of spring and love was in the air, along with pollen.

"I had better get me inhaler," said Cupid who had just sneezed while smelling her flowers out on her balcony. As she turned to go back into her room, she had knocked her bow and arrows off the balcony.

"Whoa, looks like Cupid lost these… awesome bow and arrows," said Hunter as he picked them up.

"I had better get these back to her," said Hunter.

[Wait a minute!] said Maddie as she interrupted the story.

[Mr. Author, we have already had this story before in the original series,] said Maddie.

[Don't worry, Maddie, there will be some changes in store for people,] said the author.

[There had better be,] said Maddie as she allowed the story to continue. Hunter then passed the archery grounds.

"I don't think Cupid would mind me using one," said Hunter as he shot an arrow at a target. However, the arrow turned at the last second and flew away. Hunter, mad at what had just happened, shot another arrow which did the same as the first.

"Alright, third time's the charm," said Hunter before shooting a dozen or more arrows at the same time.

"Oh, come on!" said Hunter as the arrows all went in different directions.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" asked Ashlynn as she approached the Huntsman who tried to hide the bow behind his back.

"Nothing," said Hunter.

"Is that Cupid's bow?" asked Ashlynn who could still clearly see it.

"I found it in the bushes over there and was taking it back to her… when I noticed the targets," said Hunter as he used the bow to point them out.

"Hunter, please tell me that you did not shoot any of the arrows," said a worried Ashlynn.

"I only shot a few, but it was like they had minds of their own," said Hunter.

"That's because they're heart seaking arrows, Hunter, they'll make anyone they hit fall in love with the first person they see!" said Ashlynn.

"We have to get Cupid," said Hunter.

[That sure wasn't in the original story,] said Maddie as she watched the two run off.

[There is still more to come, Maddie,] said the author.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Fever

"Thanks for all your help with the yearbook guys," said Apple as she and Raven stood next to the door to leave the room they were in.

"Whoa!" said Raven as arrows came flying into the room as she opened the door. This caused several students to fall for others, including Alistar who was now kissing Bunny's hand.

"What the hex happened to everyone?" asked Apple as they walked out to find more infected people in the hallway.

"Duck!" said Raven as she hit the ground.

"Raven, those are obviously arrows, not ducks," said Apple before taking one to the face.

"Apple, are you alright?" asked a panicked Raven as she checked on the princess.

"I'm more than alright as long as I'm with you, my witch in stylish clothing," said Apple with love sick eyes as she clung to Raven's arm while smiling.

"A… Apple, you're infected," said Raven as she blushed at the blond's words and actions.

"Only with my love for you," said Apple before kissing Raven's right cheek, which only made the witch blush more.

"Cupid, Hunter has something that belongs to you," said Ashlynn as she pushed the Huntsman to the winged girl who had just come out of the bathroom with her enhairler to find the chaos.

"Hunter, please tell me that you did not shoot my arrows!" said a panicked Cupid as she took her bow and quiver from him.

"I had no clue they were magic arrows," said Hunter.

"You have a way to stop this right, Cupid?" asked Raven as she and Apple walked up, the princess still holding onto her arm.

"Love is a force of nature, it can't be changed easily," said Cupid.

"But I do have an idea that could work," said Cupid.

[Alright, you are even madder than I am, Mr. Author, and that's saying something,] said Maddie as she watched with wide eyes.

[Can't believe you put Apple under that spell, you had better not hurt Raven,] said Maddie as she started to look up at the ceiling with a mad expression.

[I'm a Rapple shipper, Maddie, I'd never do something that mean to them] said the author.


	3. Chapter 3: Mood roses

"Everyone listen up," said Raven as she stood up on a table in the castleteria. Apple was being restrained by Cerise so the witch could talk without the princess hanging all over her.

"You all have been affected by love fever," said Raven, getting a gasp from everyone.

"But these mood roses can help straighten this out," said Cupid as she held a plate full of white roses.

"They will make the recipient realize their true feelings for the one that handed them to them," said Cupid as several people grabbed a rose.

"Yellow means friendship," said Raven as Baba Yaga gave Professor Rumplestilskin a rose.

"Red means romance," said Ashlynn as several students received this.

"And pink means you're meant to be together for ever after," said Cupid as Ashlynn and Bunny got this color when Hunter and Alastair handed them a flower respectively.

"Raven, will you give this girl a rose already?" asked Cerise as she struggled to hold onto Apple.

"Apple, I need you to calm down if you want this flower," said Raven as she held one of the roses.

"Whatever you want, my witch," said Apple as she stopped struggling. Cerise then released the princess so she could take the flower.

"You have to be kidding me," said Briar as everyone watched with dropped jaws as the rose turned pink.

"Raven," said Apple as she looked at the witch who had a panicked expression.

"Raven, wait!" said Apple as Raven ran out of the room. However, Apple was stopped from chasing after her by Briar grabbing her shoulder.

[Ehm, I thought you said Raven wouldn't get hurt,] said Maddie as she stared up at the ceiling again.

[She won't, and can you please go one chapter without interrupting the story?] asked the author.

"We need to talk," said Briar before dragging Apple away.

"Today sure has been one for the books," said Cerise before she left to check on Raven.


	4. Chapter 4: It was true

"What are you going to do now?" asked Briar who had pulled Apple into an empty classroom to talk.

"I… I don't know," said Apple as she looked at the rose which was still in her hand.

"You have been hiding the fact you're gay for years, and now this!" said Briar in a whisper scream while pointing at the flower.

"Guess we have proof that Headmaster Grimm has been fixing True Love test results," said Apple.

"That's not the point right now, are you going to tell Raven your feelings now or not?" asked Briar.

"Our friendship will already be rocky thanks to this flower, but I have to tell her the truth before something happens," said Apple. Meanwhile, Raven was in her and Apple's room walking back and forth.

"Raven, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep this up," said Cerise as she grabbed the witch by the shoulders.

"The rose turned pink, pink, Cerise!" said Raven with a panicked expression.

"I think you should tell her the truth, Raven," said Cerise.

"You mean tell the girl who wants to follow destiny no matter what that I've had a crush on her for years and that's why I've fought for my own destiny?" asked Raven.

"Maybe she will accept it now, you being with her is now her destiny," said Cerise.

"Yeah, but there are still some things that aren't setting with me," thought Raven as she looked away from Cerise. The two then stopped talking when they heard someone walking to the door.

"Oh, I did not expect to see you here, Cerise," said Apple as she walked in.

"I was just talking with Raven, but we're done now so I'll leave," said Cerise as she walked to the door and left.

"Um, I think there is something we still need to talk about," said Apple as she held up the rose.

"We don't have to talk about that, I mean you like Daring and…," said Raven before the princess stopped her by holding a hand up.

"I never liked Daring but you, Raven," said Apple with a nervous smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Love

"Wh… what did you say?" asked a stunned Raven.

"I love you, Raven, and I had meant everything that I said to you today," said Apple as she sat the flower down on her makeup desk.

"Bu… but you're always talking about Daring and your destiny," said Raven who was flushed now more so than earlier.

"I was acting like I was happy with it, plus I was afraid of the curse," said Apple.

"And when I learned that Daring was supposed to be my true love I seriously wanted to throw up I was so disgusted by the idea," said Apple. This caused a slight snort of laughter to escape Raven.

"I… I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that from you," said Raven through her laughter.

"Unlike you I haven't had the chance to be myself, just what people think I should be," said Apple who was blushing now.

"Hex, why do you have to be so adorable?" asked Raven as she sat down next to Apple on the bed.

"You really think I'm adorable?" asked Apple as the blush grew even deeper.

"Of course, and I loved what you told me earlier, just as much as I love you," said Raven with a smile. The two then leaned in and kissed, small sparks flying from their lips.

"Guess that means we are meant to be together forever after," said Apple as she pulled out of the kiss with a smile.

"Guess so, by the way, I haven't really been my true self either," said Raven.

"You haven't?" asked a surprised Apple.

"No, but that's all I can say right now, I'll explain everything in due time, I promise," said Raven.

"I trust you, Raven," said Apple before kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6: Couples

[You did not let me down, Mr. Author, you made Raven happy in the end,] said Maddie as she and Kitty sat in a tree.

[But what about the other couples created by this Flower Problem?] asked Kitty as her head laid on Maddie's lap.

[We're about to get to that,] said the author.

"Alright, Faybelle, time to put your big girl wings on," said Faybelle as she noticed that Briar was alone.

"Oh, hi, Faybelle, do you need something?" asked Briar as she noticed the fairy flying toward her.

"I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow, I have two tickets to Beauty the Vampire Slayer," said Faybelle as she held the tickets up.

"I've been wanting to see that movie for months," said Briar as she jumped to her feet.

"I remembered you talking about it when I passed you in the hall the other day," said Faybelle with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Wait, are… are you asking me out on a date?" asked Briar.

"Yo… you can call it that, if you want I mean," said Faybelle, the blush on her cheeks growing even more.

"I'll meet you in front of the theater tomorrow, for our date," said Briar as she whispered the last part in the fairy's ear. Meanwhile, Hunter and Ashlynn were sitting under their tree.

"So, the last few days have been weird, huh?" asked Hunter.

"A good type of weird, the Royals and Rebels have never been this united before," said Ashlynn.

"Guess that's what happens when the leaders of the groups start dating," said Hunter as he grabbed her hand.

"Hu… Hunter, there's something I have to tell you," said Ashlynn with a nervous expression.

"What is it?" asked Hunter who was a little nervous himself from seeing how nervous she was.

"My mother is coming by the school tomorrow, and she wants to meet you," said Ashlynn.

"I figured I would have to talk to her once our relationship was out," said Hunter before kissing her.

[Wait, is this all we get?!] asked Maddie. Kitty and she had moved to a nearby tree to watch.

[There is actually one more couple,] said the author as Kitty pulled a rose out of thin air.

"It might not be a mood rose, but I hope you like it," said Kitty as she held it out to the female Hatter.

"Oh, Kitty, of course I love it," said Maddie as she took the rose before hugging the cat girl.

"But I love you more," said Maddie before the two kissed.


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise

As all of this was going on, Raven and Apple were in a meeting with Headmaster Grimm and Queen Snow White.

"Headmaster Grimm, I want to know why you hid the fact that Raven is Apple's True Love and made it out like Daring was," said Queen Snow White who was on the girls' side.

"I thought our test was wrong and have been waiting for a new machine so we could retest them, in the meantime Daring was going to be a substitute until I found out the truth," said Headmaster Grimm.

"More like you could not believe it after what happened between you and grandma Ellie," said Raven as she leaned back in the chair.

"Raven!" said Headmaster Grimm as he jumped out of his seat while slamming his hands on his desk.

"Oh please, give me one good reason why we should keep it hidden, grandpa," said Raven as she crossed her arms.

"Wait a minute, you dated Ellie Queen?" asked a shocked Queen Snow White.

"And the Evil Queen is your daughter?" asked Apple who was equally as shocked as her mother.

"Yes, Ellie and I had fallen in love back when we were in school, but we never married out of fear of our families," said Headmaster Grimm as he pulled a picture out of his desk.

"They had my mother in secret so they would not find out," said Raven.

"She knew who I was, but recented me for not taking responsibility by marrying her mother," said Headmaster Grimm.

"That's why she took the book," said Queen Snow White.

"Yes, she blamed destiny for me not being in her life, and I blamed it for what I did," said Headmaster Grimm.

"That's why he's such a stickler for following destiny, that way no one gets hurt like they did," said Raven.

"But no more, this hurt people even more and I now realize that you kids should choose your destinies, not have them chosen for you," said Headmaster Grimm.

"Looks like Ever After is going to change," said Apple as she grabbed Raven's hand while smiling at her.


	8. Maddielogue

[Wait, that's it, what about Apple and Raven's future together?] asked Maddie.

[Yeah, and what was Raven hiding by not being her true self?] asked Kitty.

[Easy girls, who said this is the end of the story?] asked the author.

[Wait, you're planning to do a continuation of this story later on?] asked Maddie with a sparkle in her eyes.

[I am, and it will shock you even more than what happened in this one,] said the author which both worried and excited Maddie and Kitty as they wondered what could come next.

To be continued in

'Ever After High: Baby'


End file.
